


Betrayal of Trust

by Femalefonzie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And They're Taking Obi-Wan's Side in the Divorce, Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Padme Amidala, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Past Mpreg, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Protective Ahsoka Tano, They're all pissed, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin's relationship has been strained ever since he returned from his undercover mission as Rako Hardeen. Obi-Wan knows that he betrayed his mate's trust and is more than willing to do what it takes to make it up to him, though he underestimates Anakin's anger and his ability to make good decisions while drunk...
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Qui-Gon Jinn - Relationship
Comments: 123
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan was coming back from the Temple Gardens when Anakin caught up to him. Honestly, the older of the two Jedi hadn't seen him coming. Ever since he had gotten back a little over a month ago, things had been rocky to say the least and there had been some distance put between the couple at Anakin's insistence. Obi-Wan couldn't blame him, even though it hurt. He had done something incredibly stupid, after all. Everything that had gone down with Rako Hardeen still loomed over their heads, the sword of Damocles threatening to come crashing down upon them both at any moment. Well, Obi-Wan wasn't going to be the one to cut the thread. He knew if he wanted Anakin to come back to him, for their relationship to repair itself, he had to respect the boundaries that Anakin put in place. Really, he didn't mind. Even if it was lonely during the nights. They hadn't slept in the same bed since he returned. Obi-Wan tried to take the couch but Anakin insisted on giving up the bed and staying out later to avoid conservations; a major difference from what things had been like before. Anakin had always been cuddly, always woke Obi-Wan up in the morning by pressing little kisses along Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan missed those little moments. So, when he was walking along back to their shared quarters to take a shower and begin preparing for bed, and felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, Obi-Wan actually jumped a little. Jumped but smiled when he looked back and saw his mate standing there. "Hey," Anakin greeted him softly. "Do you have a moment?"  
  
"Of course," Obi-Wan replied with a grin. "Of course, I always have time for you." The Council did not believe it best for either Obi-Wan or Anakin to be out in the field at the moment. Gee, he wondered why...but bitter remarks and comments wasn't going to get either of them anywhere. Anakin smiled back in return but something about it seemed...off. Obi-Wan didn't quite know how to describe it. He had known Anakin for years but the way he was looking at him now, smiling at him now, seemed completely foreign to the older Jedi. That was...odd. But then Anakin took hold of his hand and Obi-Wan's guilt rolled off of his shoulders as they walked along and made the way back to their apartment. The door opened and Obi-Wan sensed something, a presence lingering in their space waiting for them, but it was one that he was quite familiar with. His heart skipped a beat. Perhaps Anakin was hoping to take him out and spend some time with an old friend; perhaps he wanted to sit down and finally put everything out in the open and their mutual friend was looking to play the role of mediator (it certainly sounded like something she would do). Obi-Wan entered the apartment first and smiled as the familiar face came into view, "Hello Padme. I wasn't expecting to see-"  
  
The force surrounding her was electric, pulsing and flaring with little sparks as a new life was growing inside of her. Under other circumstances, the news that one of his oldest friends was going to be a mother would have had Obi-Wan rushing forward to hug and congratulate her but there was something different about her little spark. It carried echoes of its' parents. Echoes of Padme and echoes of Anakin that were clear even at such an early stage in development. Obi-Wan's face fell and the color completely drained from his face. His legs felt weak and threatened to drop him. Padme must have noticed this because she flew to his side, offering him a hand to help keep him standing while Anakin grabbed his sides. "Obi-Wan..!"  
  
Suddenly the world stopped spinning. He batted both of their hands away and stepped further into the apartment, desperate to put as much distance between himself and the other two as humanly possible. He couldn't breathe. He needed more space. It felt like the air around Anakin & Padme was sulfur. "No."  
  
"Look, you have to understand that-" Obi-Wan didn't want to hear it. Anakin was spouting nonsense and each word felt like a blow. Obi-Wan covered his ears with his hands to try and block them out. Childish, he knew, but given the circumstances, it felt justified. If he could have, Obi-Wan would have run straight into his room, slammed the door behind him, and just stay there. Again, childish, but any other possible solution was completely absent in his mind and it was just pure luck at this point that he hadn't broken down in tears yet. Anakin, however, wasn't going to let it go that easily. "Obi-Wan!" He exclaimed.   
  
"Go away."  
  
"No. No, we need to talk-"  
  
"I wanted to talk when I got back! I don't want to talk now!"  
  
"Please you have to understand-"  
  
"Understand what?" Obi-Wan demanded. "That my mate would rather go out and touch our friend than me?"  
  
"I was angry-"  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but scoff. It was immature, sure, but given the circumstances, he couldn't help it. "I am fucking speechless."  
  
Anakin shook his head. Obi-Wan couldn't be serious, could he? Obi-Wan was the one who faked his death. Obi-Wan was the one who had lied to everyone. Obi-Wan was the one who had left his friends, his mate, mourning and crying for him while he wasn't really gone. Was Anakin supposed to just let him get away with that? Just let the love of his life hurt him in such an intimate way, in a way that had him crying his eyes out every night, and move on? No. No that wasn't fair. Anakin wasn't stupid enough to believe that he was perfect, that he hadn't fucked up, but Obi-Wan had fucked up first. Had fucked up more, in his opinion. "I thought you were dead! I held your body in my arms-"  
  
"I had to! Would you rather I allow the Chancellor to be killed?" Obi-Wan snapped. No, Anakin would have lost the man who had been like a father to him. He would have been a mess and the separatists would have gained a major advantage in the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan couldn't let either of those things happen. Not while he was still kicking. "I did what I had to." As always, Obi-Wan did what the Council asked him to do. Even if he had his own objections to their actions. Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed at his temples. Kriff, what else could he say? "I was expecting anger when I got back. I knew you would be mad but I thought, at least for a moment before that bubbled, there would be some relief that I wasn't dead."  
  
The Alpha snorted. "That was your mistake."  
  
"My mistake?" Obi-Wan repeated. The events that had been leading up to this moment flashed before his eyes; the 212th avoiding him and being cold towards him, Ahsoka avoiding him and refusing to train with him, the Jedi he passed in the halls looking at him like he had some sort of fatal disease, Satine and Padme hesitating to respond to his messages, and Anakin's...everything. There had been no relief, no moment of brief joy at seeing Obi-Wan walking around and capable of interacting with them before reprimanding him for lying. Obi-Wan knew the reprimands would come, he had known that when he accepted the mission, but that joy...where had that joy been? "That you were all disappointed I wasn't dead?!"  
  
"No! I didn't mean it like-"  
  
"If you had found comfort in Padme's arms while I was gone, that was one thing. I could forgive that." It would have stung but Obi-Wan could have understood that. He had hurt those he loved, even if he had been coming from a good place, and it was going to take time to get things back to the way that they were. He wasn't naive. He noticed the way his mate looked at Padme from time to time, noticed the way his eyes would linger on her, and he felt age-old insecurities flare up each and every time. But he'd just bite his tongue. Obi-Wan had never been the first choice in anything; always the replacement, the runner up, second place, and he made his place in it. Even so, he had never believed that Anakin would stoop so low, that Padme would let him. His stomach turned it a knot as he replayed those old memories in his head, fresh as the day the first popped into his mind; _It doesn't matter if he finds her attractive. They both care about you. They would never hurt you like that_. "You were so disgusted and angry with me, you went out and you slept with our friend and look at what happened?" The universe answered Anakin's call to make Obi-Wan share in his pain in the cruelest of possible ways. "Force..."  
  
Anakin ducked his head. It was easier for him to stare at his feet than into the eyes of his mate at the moment. "I am sorry."  
  
"Wonderful. You're sorry. You fucked our friend, got her pregnant, and now I have to watch someone else carry your child! I wonder who they'll look like more? You or Padme? A living, breathing, reminder of your infidelity. _Kriff_!"  
  
"Padme wants to keep it. She has every right to keep it." Anakin pointed out. Obi-Wan looked past his mate at the poor senator who had not so much as said five words since Obi-Wan got home. She looked mortified like she wanted nothing more than to just crawl under a rock and die. Obi-Wan felt the same way. Not that he wanted _her_ to die, just preferring death to strike him down than continue this conversation. There were tears welling up in her beautiful doe eyes for Kriff's sake and while it was Obi-Wan's natural instinct to want to run to her, to cradle a woman who had been his friends for years and comfort her, he just couldn't move. He was rooted to the floor. Anakin continued, once again wrapped up in his own little world. "And I have every right to want to be there for my child."  
  
"And you should," Obi-Wan agreed. Children needed their fathers in their lives just as much as they needed their mothers. Especially if they were going to be raised away from the Creche and in a more traditional home. "You should be there for them and be the father you never had." Upon hearing that, a small smile formed on Anakin's lips and it took strength that Obi-Wan didn't even know he had to not break down in tears just by that little smile alone. "Without me."  
  
That smile disappeared from Anakin's face and he took a slow step forward. "Obi-Wan-" He spoke softly and by the force, if it didn't sound like someone was punching him in the gut and the universe was collapsing in on himself.   
  
"I should have stayed dead," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath and turned to disappear back into his bedroom to try and think of his next stage of action. He couldn't stay there. Not with Anakin lingering around like a ghost and this hanging over his head. He had to pack, he had to think of where he could go, of where he could stay until they figured out what they were going to do. The 212th barracks? Would they welcome him after everything? They had their own issues with their General after everything that he had done. The Masters? Who was even staying there at the moment and not in the field? Obi-Wan was yanked out of his thoughts when he heard Anakin snort and mumble something under his breath, 

"You're such a hypocrite."  
  
"Pardon me?" Obi-Wan demanded. "How am I hypocritical?"  
  
"It's not as if I'm the only one who had a child outside of our relationship," Anakin retorted and crossed his arms. "I know about Cal."  
  
Obi-Wan's blood went completely cold and he could have sworn the temperature in the apartment dropped about ten degrees. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Padme shivering and not-so-subtly trying to walk back towards the door to make a hasty exit. Anakin, however, remained stuck on the spot, arms folded in front of his chest like he had just won some sort of argument. Obi-Wan couldn't focus on him right. Hell, he couldn't even look his mate in the eyes. Instead, Obi-Wan focused his attention on the nearby bookshelf as he felt his emotions bubbling to the surface. A row of books went flying off the shelf, cluttering the floor, one narrowly avoiding clocking Anakin in the side of the head. "Obi-Wan!" He exclaimed in disbelief.   
  
"Get out." Obi-Wan snarled, his voice dripping with venom. "Get out of this apartment right now before I strike you! I mean it Anakin!"  
  
Anakin Skywalker was an idiot. That much was clear between the two of them and Padme's current condition was living proof of that. In all of the years, he had never seen his Mate use the force out of anger. He didn't throw books or dishes or plates around, rather Obi-Wan would hold onto his anger and release it back into the force through meditation. So, Anakin continued without an ounce of fear. "Am I lying?"   
  
Obi-Wan grit his teeth together before spitting out a response. Behind him, more books flew off of the shelf. "Unlike you I didn't get drunk and conceive Cal. I didn't want Cal-!"  
  
Anakin scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Parent of the year-"

He was cut off as the bookshelf Obi-Wan had been channeling his anger through was slammed down against the floor. The apartment went eerily quiet. Padme was directly next to the door now, shivering still, and on the verge of tears while Anakin looked as if he had just been slapped hard across the face. Obi-Wan stood there, flames in his normally tranquil blue eyes, fists clenched at his side and speaking through clenched teeth. When he spoke again, his voice was soft but by the force, if Anakin wished he had just been screaming at him instead. He knew how to handle people when they were screaming in his face. He didn't know how to work with this quiet anger.   
  
"If you are not out of these rooms in the next ten minutes, I will fucking kill you." Obi-Wan stated. 

Anakin believed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin hadn't been back to the apartment since Obi-Wan kicked him out. Obi-Wan didn't know where his mate had been staying, didn't even know who he could go to in order to find out, but despite the guaranteed isolation that came with being home, the Omega Jedi tried to avoid spending as much time there as possible. Everything reminded him of Anakin, everything smelled like Anakin, and it felt like a stab to the ribs every time he so much as got up to get a drink of water in the middle of the night. Obi-Wan took to walking the Temple grounds. The clones still weren't talking to him, Padme & Anakin weren't talking to him, and the Masters, the ones who had supported his participation on the Rako Hardeen mission, were for the most part off-world. In a way it was wonderful, it gave Obi-Wan a time to think, but on the other...he had never felt so alone before. Not when Qui-Gon died, not when he had been on Zygerria and helpless to protect those around him, not even when he had been rejected as a young initiate and put on the ship to go to Bandomeer. He turned a corner, heading towards the gardens when something solid collided with him. Obi-Wan looked down and his breath got caught in his throat. Staring back up at him was a young boy with Obi-Wan's own turquoise eyes.

"Hello, Master Kenobi!" Cal greeted him.   
  
"...Hello, Initiate Kestis."  
  
"Padawan!" The boy exclaimed with a proud grin. "I'm going to be a padawan! Master Yoda got one lined up for me!"  
  
A...padawan? Cal was old enough now to have been taken on as a padawan? Despite Obi-Wan checking up on the boy as often as possible, it still seemed impossible to him. It felt like one minute he had blinked and the tiny whining pink baby that the healers had placed against his chest was standing before him excitedly telling him all about his plans for designing his first lightsaber and getting his padawan braid. Suddenly Obi-Wan was grateful for all the years he had spent playing nice with repulsive politicians; it made it easier to fake a smile. "Congratulations."  
  
Cal was grinning from ear to ear and waved, "Bye!" He told the older Jedi and continued down his path, heading towards the cafeteria to grab some lunch with his peers and tell them all about his encounter with the infamous General Kenobi. Obi-Wan watched him leave and the universe seemed to fade away behind him. Nothing else existed except for his son's retreating form.   
  
_Come back to me..._  
  
"Obi-Wan?" A familiar voice pulled him back down to reality and when Obi-Wan blinked and looked around he was standing face to face with Aayla Secura. "Are you alright?" She asked. She had been a Jedi, and a friend of Obi-Wan, long enough to know that it never meant anything good when someone was just standing in the middle of the hallway looking off into space.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. 

* * *

They made the walk back to Aayla's apartment in silence. Obi-Wan kept his head down, his eyes on the floor, while Aayla debated whether or not he would appreciate her reaching out and wrapping her arm around his shoulders to help guide him along but she refrained. They reached the apartment and made their way to the living room to get comfortable. Aayla went first, calling into her kitchen to her Commander who she knew would be home by now. "Bly? Can you make us some tea?" That was assuming that Bly wasn't already in the middle of making a fresh pot. He was a bigger tea-fan than Obi-Wan at times and would have a fine selection to choose from.   
  
Obi-Wan took a seat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. "I fucked up." He mumbled. "I keep fucking up and people keep leaving...It can't always be me, can it? Am I that terrible of a person?"  
  
That was alarming. Aayla sat down next to him and this time didn't hesitate to give her fellow Jedi a short hug. "You have the biggest heart out of anyone I've ever known. Sometimes people see that kindness and they mistake it for weakness. They take advantage of it."  
  
"So, in a way, it is me." Obi-Wan summarized with a bitter chuckle. "People think I'll let them walk all over me."  
  
"Me too. Though mine is more species-based." It was repeated strokes of unfortunate luck that Aayla happened to be 1) a woman 2) a twi'lek and 3) an omega. While there was nothing wrong with those things independently, put together it was impossible to deny that Aayla could have very easily found herself in a difficult situation if she hadn't been given to the Jedi as a toddler. That being said, there were still people who thought that they could push her around despite years of training simply because of the previously listed reasons. She just hoped her children had a little better luck. With Bly, there was the chance that they could pass for human. As terrible a thought as it was, it would be easier that way. Or, maybe, they'd have lekku like their mother but be alphas instead. One could hope. But it was terrible that Aayla needed to hope. "People can be terrible." That was one thing that they had both learned during the war. Though this didn't seem like their usual brand of terrible people which had the two Jedi Masters were used to. She kept her hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and offered him the faintest of smiles, "What happened?"  
  
That was a loaded question. Obi-Wan shifted awkwardly. Bly finished up in the kitchenette and came out carrying three cups of tea for them to enjoy. He set the tray down on the coffee table, taking one of the mugs for himself, and took a seat across from the two Jedi. Obi-Wan nodded a small thanks before taking a cup for himself and enjoying a nice long sip. He hadn't been able to enjoy any of his collected flavors since he had learned about Padme's...condition. It was on hand, of course, but ever since he and Anakin had solidified their mating bond it was a habit of theirs to enjoy a nice hot cup of tea before bed. Anakin would joke, would tease Obi-Wan about it being water with leaves and make the outrageous claim that caf was better, and Obi-Wan would joke in return that he didn't trust the taste buds of someone who used to eat bugs. He finished the cup and placed the now-empty mug back down on the table with a sigh, "I have to leave Anakin."  
  
Aayla was suddenly very grateful that she hadn't yet reached for her cup of tea because if she had been holding it when Obi-Wan said that she would have dropped it and cause the mug to shatter on the floor. She could have sworn that her heart actually stopped inside of her chest for a moment before sinking deep into her stomach. Kriff, she hadn't been expecting that. "What?! Why!?"  
  
"I shouldn't have taken that assignment. None of this would have happened if I didn't-" Obi-Wan cut himself off and shook his head. "We were going to have a family. When the war ended, when things were settled but now...now I'm almost out of time."  
  
"There is always time." Aayla pointed out. It wasn't as if Obi-Wan was incapable of conceiving (though if that was the reason he and Anakin were having relationship problems, Aayla was going to march down to their apartment and slap some sense into the Alpha for being so inconsiderate), he was still young after all. "If you want a child now, Obi-Wan, have one. You have done so much for the Council. They can sacrifice for you for once."  
  
"I don't have a father-"  
  
Bly took a nice long sip of his cup of tea before replying, "No one does."  
  
"No," Obi-Wan supposed he'd walked straight into that one. He shook his head, "I mean I lack an alpha to conceive a pup with."  
  
Aayla raised an eyebrow. That seemed...extreme. Whatever issues Anakin & Obi-Wan were having, certainly this was a bit extreme of a response on Obi-Wan's part. Yes, Anakin had a habit of acting like a hot-head from time to time but this... "Anakin is your-"  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan interrupted her and spoke slowly. He did not want to repeat this again. It hurt too much just to tell her the first time. "Got Padme pregnant."  
  
Oh. Well. That would do it. Neither Bly or Aayla said anything, the Commander opting to just drink (or mimic drinking) until the moment had passed and he was able to think of something proper that he could actually say in response while his general just sat there looking at her hands. Shit. Aayla gave Obi-Wan's shoulder a gentle squeeze as she tried to think of something, anything to say in response to that bombshell. Anything that was different from ' _Let's go kick his ass_ ' which was the only real plausible solution that she had. She finally piped up again though it was nothing that either Obi-Wan or Bly were expecting. "You want Bly to?" Aayla asked, causing her commander to choke on his tea. She wasn't finished though. Rather, Aayla was only getting started. "He can donate his swimmers to help you." She continued. "Or we could try something. We have before. Though it would need to be all of us. All or nothing, you know. Have you ever had sex with one of the clones? Incredible stamina and drive-"  
  
"Aayla, Bly looks on the verge of death. Please stop talking." Obi-Wan stated. He had never seen someone's face turn so many different colors so quickly as the blood flooded from his face only to come rushing back like a tsunami. Bly had his head down now, avoiding eye contact with either of them, blushing madly. If Obi-Wan hadn't grown so numb to everything over the past couple of days, stuck in this perpetual state of not knowing what to do, where to turn to, he would have felt the same way. "I know you're just unsure of what to say. Word vomit, as they call it. That isn't necessary."  
  
Aayla heaved a sigh of relief and took a nice, long sip of her tea to try and soothe her throat. Kriff, that was painful, even for her. She emptied the cup completely and offered her fellow Jedi a nod, "Thank you," That had to have been one of the more painful moments of her life and she had gotten shot before. "But the point behind my words remains. There are hundreds of people who would give their legs to father a pup by you, to have you as your mate. If Anakin doesn't start groveling and begging for forgiveness, I suggest you take them up on their offer."  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Like who?"  
  
The first name that popped into Aayla's mind was not one that Obi-Wan wanted to hear, even in this hypothetical conversation. "Maul," She said. "Maul is obsessed with you." If that wasn't an understatement. "I honestly think he's in love with you but doesn't know how to separate feelings of affection from violence."  
  
Though the color had not yet returned to normal on Bly's face, he nodded in agreement with his General. It was apparent to him too. To most people at the Temple at this point. "Savage too. For that matter. Maybe they could share-" Not that he was proposing such things. It just seemed to him that the type of behavior the brothers would agree to. But, even if Maul hadn't killed Obi-Wan's Master, being spit-roasted by two sith zabrak brothers for the rest of his life did not seem like the type of relationship that Obi-Wan would agree to.   
  
"Grievous," Aayla added. "Ventress. Jango Fett if he was still alive."  
  
"Lots of villains," Bly agreed. "General Kenobi, I know it is not my place but I would really stop flirting with your enemies if I were you. You're giving them complexes." Half of the galaxy wanted to both fuck and fight the infamous negotiator. Though there wasn't really anything that anyone would do about it. It was all a part of Obi-Wan's personality; the sass, the charm, the compassion all rolled together into one incredible person. One incredible person who deserved so much more than the short end of the stick that he was getting. Kriff, even Bly could see that. Aayla too. So why couldn't the rest of the Masters? Why couldn't his mate? The one person who was supposed to love and cherish that spark more than anyone else. Bly cast a glance over at his own General. He could not imagine her ever doing something as cruel, something that cut so deep, to him. She made him the best version of himself and Bly knew that he did the same with her. They were best when they were together and, prior to this, he used to think that Obi-Wan and Anakin were the same. More than the same. They were the Team; the standard for mated couples to hold themselves to. 

Obi-Wan didn't deserve this. He deserved so much more. So much more than the foes and the traitors they were half-heartedly suggesting. So he straightened up and folded his hands in his lap. "Literally any member of the 212th."

"The 501st too." They were good men, _loyal_ men, and while it would create tension between themselves and their General, any one of them would make a remarkable mate who would worship the ground that Obi-Wan walked on. But Obi-Wan had other options too. If he truly wanted to end his relationship with Anakin, ones that would allow him to have the family he so clearly craved without forcing him to jump from one relationship to another. "Plo Koon would donate but he wouldn't want to conceive. You'd have to go to the medbay. He just wouldn't want you to feel like you had no options. Not Mace though. I think he'd just want to kick Anakin's ass for you. Mundi too, and Quinlan." She thought for a second before adding, "You know what? Throw me in that ring too. I would love to go kick his ass for you." 

"That isn't what I want though," It was all easier said than done. It was easier for them all to just sit around listing off Obi-Wan's options, thinking of people who would be more than happy to take him as a mate, figuring out a potential donor for any of the children he wanted to have down the line...but Obi-Wan would never want any of that. He wasn't going to rush into an affair, rush into a pregnancy, as some sort of punishment against his wayward mate. Obi-Wan knew better than that. Obi-Wan wasn't going to hurt Anakin again. Not after Rako Hardeen... But joking about this, just talking to someone who wasn't glaring Obi-Wan down or blaming him for what had happened...it did feel like a single candle in the darkness. "I just wish that..." He wished that he had been stronger and didn't give into his urges when he presented; he wished that he had enjoyed his pregnancy and took more measures to bond with his child; he wished he had kept Cal; he wished he hadn't taken that damn undercover mission; he wished that he had given Anakin some sign that he was alive; he wished that the baby was his; he wished that he knew exactly what to say, exactly what to do, to make it through all of this without completely breaking down. Obi-Wan could feel tears beginning to build in his eyes and he wiped them off on his arm to avoid crying in front of Aayla. "I just wish that things were different." 

"I know," Aayla said softly and pulled her friend into a hug. Obi-Wan didn't fight it, just rested his head against her shoulder and let Aayla rake her fingers through his hair. "I'm sure that Anakin feels the same way." 

Maybe, Bly thought, but either way, he was going to have to get in touch with Cody and let him know everything that had gone down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After how heavy everything was in the last chapter (and it's a bit harsh in some areas here too), I tried to balance that out with some comedy courtesy of Aayla & Bly who mean well but don't quite know how to handle the news that Obi-Wan give them. The next chapter we're going to get a bit more context into Cal's conception, a lot more Padme, and Obi-Wan's going to get some comfort. After that I have some moments planned out with Ahsoka learning what Anakin did, the clones taking sides between Obi-Wan & Anakin. Once we get through that though, I'm open to suggestions. As I mentioned in the comments, I only really had two chapters fully plotted out so right now the ending could go any way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"You're cross with me." Obi-Wan hears that voice and makes the mistake of lifting his head up. As always, Padme is beautiful. Her pregnancy has been easy so far and she is glowing in every sense of the word. Glowing, divine, like some princess out of a child's fairy tale. Obi-Wan thought back to his own pregnancy and it makes him want to retch. He had been younger than her, sure, but it had been difficult. He did not have his head out of a bucket or toilet long enough to glow. Morning sickness had been a plague and when it passed Cal had been old enough to kick and took full advantage of it. Obi-Wan went through throwing up uncontrollably on the hour to being unable to sleep to the point where he was ordered to remain on bedrest beginning in his seventh month. He had forgotten all about those struggles when he was finally able to hold Cal in his arms but seeing Padme now, round and beautiful, and not kneeling before porcelain and begging the universe for mercy as he had done years before, the memories come flooding back and strike his heart. It isn't fair. Nothing is fair. "I am not stupid enough to believe that you would not be cross with me." She said and took a seat down next to Obi-Wan in the booth. "I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with Anakin-"  
  
Obi-Wan turned his attention to the plate before him. He didn't know what it was. Something greasy and covered in sauces. Anything at Dex's was good and his friend had placed it in front of him without taking his order. Comfort food, Dex had called it. Obi-Wan took another bite, "Why not? He's single now."  
  
Padme winced at that. Obi-Wan took another mouthful of food. "I never had an interest in Anakin like that."  
  
"Your child says otherwise."   
  
"I was drunk-"  
  
Obi-Wan dropped his fork. Drunk. Anakin had something about being drunk during the fight...didn't he? Everything had, admittedly, become a blur once he put two-and-two together and he realized that Padme was carrying Skywalker genes. "Did..." He asked softly. "...Was Anakin drunk too?"  
  
"Yes," Padme said with a nod. "We both were. I blacked out, actually. I have no memory of the event." She remembered going to look for Anakin after Ahsoka sent her a text message about him disappearing from the Temple. She found him at a bar in the lower levels, head rested against the counter, surrounded by empty glasses. She tried to haul him off by his arm but Anakin insisted on one more drink, had convinced Pamde to join him, and...well everything went black after she had about two glasses of something really heavy. She came to, not in the comfort of her apartment, but in some dark and, thankfully, isolated alleyway hidden from sight. Anakin had been laying next to her, still asleep, and temporarily granted mercy from what was to be a crippling hangover. It had been quite clear what they had gotten up to the night before. Padme sighed and rubbed her temples. It was so undignified, so humiliating; she was a senator, a former queen, and she got pregnant drunk in a back alleyway on Coruscant's lower levels by a man who was already mated. And mated to one of her best friends of all people. Kriff, it felt like she had signed her death warrant. If anyone else found out about this... "I am not lying. You can check my mind."  
  
Obi-Wan listened and nodded his head once she finished retelling her story surrounding the affair. If anyone found out about the circumstances of her child's conception, it could be the end to Padme's political career. All the help, everything she had tried to do in the Senate, would become mute and her reputation would be completely destroyed. If Obi-Wan was a cruel man, it would be too damn easy to slip this information to the public...There was no reason for her to lie about this. In a sense, Padme had handed Obi-Wan a loaded blaster that he could have used to strike her down if he didn't agree with her version of the events. But, even if she hadn't, it would be all too easy to dip into her mind and poke around. Obi-Wan did just that while resuming his meal. Sure enough, he saw it; that night laid out before him with a huge gaping hole where the missing puzzle piece was supposed to be. Padme remembered nothing though Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if it was the same thing with his mate. "I do not believe that you would lie to me."  
  
"My decision to keep the child..." Padme continued and her hands hovered over her still flat stomach. It would change soon. It would slowly start to swell with life. "If I had any other options, I would have chosen to terminate. I would not have forced you through this." She wasn't a cruel person. She had not set out that night to pull the Hero Without Fear into her embrace and use him to sire her child. She would never have forced Obi-Wan to watch through this, an outsider to his own family life, if she had any other options. She sighed sadly, "I was told that it would be a miracle if I was ever able to conceive." Her family had been plagued with difficult pregnancies. Her mother nearly died delivering Padme's sister and Sola herself had struggled for years to conceive her children, being forced to take multiple fertility treatments that varied both in effectiveness and side effects. Though what should have been a miracle now just seemed like the universe laughing at them all. The galaxy had a habit of being a cruel place. "I always wanted them. In a perfect world, this child would have entered it like Anakin. Fatherless. Completely mine."  
  
"I wish for the same thing," Obi-Wan replied. He hadn't meant for his words to be so cruel, so cold. Padme wanted children, had every right to want the baby that was, by all accounts, not supposed to exist, but the attached strings were far too great for them all. What should have been happy, a time of celebration, was now one of guilt, regret, and general misery. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt surrounding that. This was the only pregnancy Padme would ever have naturally, by all accounts, and she couldn't enjoy any of it.   
  
"I want to know what I can do to make it up to you." Padme said. "Well, bad choice of words. I know that this is not something that can be mended. I...I just wish that there was something to do to help you. Perhaps it would be easier if I remained on Naboo with the child."  
  
"I...I don't want to be mad. But I don't know what else to say." They couldn't take it back. The child was going to be born, was going to grow up, was going to look Obi-Wan in the face one day, and he didn't know how to feel about that. It wasn't the child's fault, of course, but Obi-Wan didn't know if he would be able to look into their face, see Padme's genes mixing with his mate's, and be...okay with it. He sighed again and, in that moment, Obi-Wan needed a hug more than he had ever needed or wanted one before in his life. In the blink of an eye, Obi-Wan had seemingly lost his mate, his oldest friend, and her child. But...he didn't want it to stay that way. He didn't want to lose any of them forever. He just didn't know what to do right now to make anything okay again. He set his fork down and turned to look at the woman sitting next to him. He loved her. He loved her, and he loved the part of the child she was carrying that was hers, and, unlike Anakin who had seemingly become dust in the wind, she was trying to reach out to him. "It would be worth a try."   
  
"Alright, Obi-Wan," Padme said softly. Whatever he wanted. She would put distance between them, she would cut all contact with Anakin except for communicating about the baby, Hell, if it was what Obi-Wan wanted, she would have him stand as a middle-man between her and Anakin for matters regarding the baby. Whatever it took to repair their relationship, she would do it. Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the best people she had ever met and she wanted her child to know him, to respect him, to have such an incredible role model in their life. At the same time, she didn't want to push him past his limits. "Can I put my hand on your shoulder?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and Padme placed her hand on his shoulder, offering him a little squeeze. Obi-Wan sighed. It just felt nice to have someone touch him again, to feel his friend's hand on his shoulder, to have someone sit so close. "I have one request." He said quietly.   
  
"Anything."  
  
"This child will not bear my name or any variation of it. It is not a Kenobi. It will not be named Obi-Wan, Obi, or Ben."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"This does not change anything with Anakin, either."  
  
That wasn't Padme's primary concern. She wasn't Anakin's mate, she wasn't his mother, she was reaching out to Obi-Wan due to the guilt she carried for her part in causing him such pain. If Anakin wanted the same, he could come and reach out to his mate himself. They could come in, sit down together, and talk through their issues themselves. That being said...it felt jarring to hear Obi-Wan speak of Anakin in such a way. Obi-Wan who used to look at Anakin like he was the center of the galaxy, like the world revolved around him, who had loved him so deeply and so passionately... "But you love him."  
  
"I do." Obi-Wan replied softly, his eyes beginning to grow misty, but he quickly blinked back the tears. "But there are lines that, once they are crossed, we cannot come back from. I do not know how to come back from this with him." "He hasn't talked to me since, you know?"

"You did tell him you would kill him." Padme pointed out. Not justifying it, of course. Just mentioning that Anakin may have had it in his mind that it would be best for him to give his mate some space in order to allow Obi-Wan to calm down, to reach his own conclusion about the situation at hand, and work through his emotions, before coming back together to discuss things. 

"I just find out my mate slept with our mutual friend and rather than listen to me, he threw Cal in my face." Obi-Wan pointed out. "I was a bit pissed off." 

"Who is Cal?" Padme asked, her voice breaking when she said his name. "Were you hurt?"

Something clicked inside of the General's mind. After knowing her for so long, Obi-Wan liked to believe that he knew Padme, knew how to read her expressions. There was a sadness, a hollowness in her eyes that he had never witnessed before. Something far deeper than just their usual confusion and misery. Padme cared for Obi-Wan, he knew that she did, and a dark thought had entered her mind regarding the conception of Cal Kestis that made her want to do nothing more than run to her old friend, cry, and hold him close. But she couldn't. Because Obi-Wan was furious with her too. Neither she or Anakin understood the circumstances surrounding Cal's existence and she jumped to the worst possible conclusion but was unable to offer him any comfort, any shoulder to cry on. Obi-Wan visibly softened a little and extended his arm out. Padme accepted, curled up against his side in a hug, and started to shake. Upon second glance, Obi-Wan realized that she was crying. Padme had come to the conclusion that a man she had loved, a man she had cared for but hurt herself, had been hurt years prior in the worst possible way and, in a way, had transplanted that guilt onto her own delicate shoulders. Obi-Wan sighed softly and placed a kiss against her temple the way an older brother would to comfort his little sister. "I presented late. Very late. I was a couple of months out from turning twenty and we were in the middle of a mission in the outer rim." He explained, taking great care to keep his voice soft and gentle. "My Master, and I." Old Qui-Gon Jinn, the stereotypical alpha in any sense of the word. In appearance, at least. Tall, broad-shouldered, strong, but so gentle with him, so caring once he had Obi-Wan at his side. Obi-Wan chuckled at the memory; so scared to hurt him based off their sizes alone. "He held out for two days. Two days of me whining and writhing and begging. He managed to keep some sense of control though. He didn't place a bonding mark. He did manage to breed me though." Padme winced at the word choice and, honestly, Obi-Wan did too. He had always hated it when alphas used words like that. It seemed barbaric, uncivilized. Somehow he chuckled. The 212th liked to tease him about his frequent use of that word. "Cal was conceived during my first heat. The Council was...well they allowed me to keep him but I was to remain at the temple the entire time."

Padme didn't say anything. She had received the answer that she wanted. Cal had entered this world awkwardly but not through the violent means she feared. Obi-Wan didn't push her away and let her stay at his side. It just felt...nice to be held again. He could sense her sorrow, her misery, and it mingled with his own in the force energy that surrounded them. Maybe he was being stupid, maybe he was letting his heart control his mind again, but Obi-Wan didn't want to be angry with her anymore. Anakin was gone. He hadn't seen him since their fight. But Padme was here. And Padme was sorry. And Obi-Wan believed her. He decided to continue. Obi-Wan had never told anyone about the circumstances surrounding his son, never brought it up around anyone before. "I could proceed with the pregnancy but I had to give him to the creche." They allowed him to visit, to volunteer and spend time with him. Obi-Wan had rocked him to sleep before, had fed him, changed his diapers and played with him, and while it had never been discussed between them while Qui-Gon was alive, Obi-Wan knew that his Master had visited their baby too. He had seen him once, holding Cal shortly after he was born, and the memory of how tiny the screaming little pink bundle looked in his hands was something that would stick with him forever. "It wasn't so bad. I was still in the middle of my training and wanted to continue. Besides, I was far too young to handle a baby and Cal was...uniquely strong." Obi-Wan chuckled. "He was already moving his toys with the force at 5 months old. The creche knew what he needed. The creche has been good to him." 

"The son of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn..." Padme murmured softly. "Does he know?" 

"No," Obi-Wan replied. "He's Cal Kestis. Not Cal Jinn. Not Cal Kenobi." The Creche had picked that surname for him. Sometimes they would take in infants, children, who had never been named before and they knew how to properly give someone a lasting surname like that. They had even been working on a list of surnames to offer the clones, their men, once the war ended if they wanted one. "Not Cal Skywalker." 

"Did you pick the name?" Padme asked. "Cal?" 

Obi-Wan smiled a genuine smile for what felt like the first time in years, "I did." 

Padme smiled in turn and nuzzled into his side, "It's beautiful." 


	4. Chapter 4

They had training schedule in the Temple Gardens that morning. After grabbing a bite to eat for breakfast, Ahsoka made her way to the grounds and found her Master already waiting for her by practicing some warm-up stretches. "Hey, Skyguy." She greeted him but froze once she was able to get a good look at Anakin's face. She winced, "You look like shit."

Anakin's hair was a mess. More so than usual. It was a riot of tangles that looked like he hadn't even attempted to brush it out. Furthermore, he had huge black bags beneath his eyes that told his padawan all about the lack of sleep he had been having as of late. That amount being none, of course. "Thank you, Ahsoka. You ready?"

"No, really. What happened?" 

Anakin shifted awkwardly, "I've been sleeping in the guest quarters at the Temple." He offered in explanation. 

"Master, I know you're cross with Obi-Wan and I know exactly why." And this was not Ahsoka's attempt at excusing her Grandmaster for faking his death but...kriff...they were in a war. Sometimes things needed to get messy. That didn't make them okay, and things needed to be done to rebuild the trust that had once been there before, but it was possible. They all just needed to take things slowly and talk them out. "But you have to talk to him eventually. He was just following the Council's command..."

"I did." Anakin replied with a sigh and pushed some of his hair up out his eyes, "It didn't go well." 

"There's a reason they send him on the diplomatic missions," Ahsoka remarked with a bit of a chuckle. Anakin didn't laugh with her. That wasn't good. She could get her Master to laugh about anything. "What?" She asked. 

"I'm going to be a dad."

"Skyguy!" Ahsoka practically squeed. So that was what it was? Anakin looking like shit, it had to have been out of concern. He worried so much about Obi-Wan, about his friends, that explained the bags beneath his eyes and the tangles in his hair! Was he sleeping in the guest quarters due to morning sickness? That had to have been loud and though he often tried to play it off like it was fine, Obi-Wan could get dramatic whenever he got sick. Kriff, between Anakin's reckless sense of adventure & inability to follow the rules and Obi-Wan's flair for the dramatic, this kid was going to be a little terror! She loved it! She was looking forward to unleashing this menace against the council! "Oh! That's incredible! Your babies are going to be so cute! Little redheads with big blue eyes-" Anakin wasn't smiling. He had his head down and was shuffling awkwardly. "...what?"

Anakin didn't look up. When he gave his answer, he spoke so quietly that it was almost inaudible, "Not with Obi-Wan."

"...What?" Ahsoka could not have heard that correctly. The air between them in the temple gardens was calm, tranquil...empty. But there had to have been something. She had to have misheard him. The look on her Master's face said otherwise and Ahsoka could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces inside of her chest. Anakin Skywalker what had you done...

"Padme." He mumbled softly. 

"Anakin what the fuck did you do?"

"Look, it wasn't planned okay? I couldn't go home. I just wanted a drink. Padme she...we were both drunk and she was there-"

"Obi-Wan got drunk with the 212th before. That doesn't mean he ever felt like getting down on his knees and having a gang-bang." And, not to drag on Padme who was a beautiful young woman, but that seemed far more appealing for a night of debauchery. Multiple men, good-looking men, just devoting their attention to you, submitting to your every whim...Ahsoka was a lesbian and even she had to admit that sounded kind of nice. Seeing her Master wince at the idea of Obi-Wan getting spit-roasted, she continued, "I've drunk before. And yet I'm not pregnant-"

Anakin looked scandalized; like it had never occurred to him that his sassy little padawan would ever even think about sex, let alone create the imagery of her grandmaster getting plowed by his battalion. "Snips!" He exclaimed. 

Ahsoka chose to ignore his astonishment and shook her head in disbelief, "Why would you...What did Obi-Wan say?"

The Jedi Knight winced at the memory. It wasn't one he enjoyed revisiting, even though it constantly kept popping into his head every single night when he tried to get some sleep. He hadn't gotten a full night's sleep since...well since Obi-Wan had faked his death honestly. "That he'd kill me."

"That's nice of him. I would have castrated you." 

"Hey." Anakin retorted and reached down to grab at his crotch, "I need these. We were going to start a family-"

"You seriously think he still wants to a have a family with you after this?" She asked and she could practically see the hope fade from her Master's eyes. She almost felt bad for him. Almost. Skyguy had gotten himself into this situation, after all, and now he needed to deal with the consequences. "There's enough Skywalkers in the galaxy right now." Two was too many, even if one was currently chilling in its mother's womb. Sorrow flooded the bond between them and Anakin ducked his head to avoid meeting his padawan's gaze. Ahsoka sighed and shook her head, "Take your hands off your balls." While she wouldn't blame him if he invested in some sort of protection of sorts, a cup or something, to help keep the boys intact, especially when the 212th found out, that did not mean she wanted to stand there watching the man responsible for her training hold himself. 

It was at that moment that Captain Rex decided to make himself known to the pair by loudly clearing his throat. He looked between the two, from his general to his commander, and wished for what had to have been the fifth time that week that he didn't have to deal with this and could just take a couple of days off to go and catch up on his sleep. Force knew that he needed it. Both Anakin and Ahsoka froze and just stared back at him, waiting for Rex to make the first move. He settled upon rubbing his temples and grumbling under her breath, "...I don't understand Jedi."

"Hey Rex," Ahsoka said with a little wave. 

Anakin, with his hand still on his crotch, used the other to wave as well, "Hey."

"Is...is this something I should report to the Council? To Obi-Wan?" This seemed like something he should report to a higher authority. 

It finally seemed to click in Anakin's mind that he really shouldn't be touching his genitals in front of his still underage padawan, even when he had only been trying to joke around, and finally let go, returning his hands to his side. "No." 

"No, but maybe you could help Obi-Wan out a bit. You ever hear of the expression an eye for an eye?" Ahsoka asked. The clone captain just shrugged his shoulders; he didn't understand where she was going with this but oh well. What was the harm in being honest and answering her? "You gotta go get Obi-Wan pregnant Rex."

Well...he hadn't been expecting that. Something short-circuited inside Rex's brain and he didn't know what to say, what to do. He couldn't possibly...could he? Obi-Wan was certainly very attractive, quite attractive actually, and the majority of his clone brothers would agree but wouldn't that make it awkward for everyone? Cody certainly would object to his General having sex with a clone...that wasn't him. Not that Cody was running out to ruin Anakin & Obi-Wan's relationship for the sake of a one-night stand but if they were going to bring a clone into their bedroom...but given the shade of red Anakin's face turned as his second-in-command stood there running out the logistics of climbing into Kenobi's bed, Rex had the suspicion that it wasn't a 'Let's spice things up a bit with a threesome' type thing and more of a 'Ahsoka is stirring the pot for some reason' type thing. He shifted awkwardly. "Um."

"Ahsoka," Anakin growled but it didn't seem quite as menacing or intimidating today for some reason. He seemed...off to Rex. But certainly, the clone was just seeing things. They finally had a bit of a break in the chaos and he was seeing sith-lords where there was only Jedi. Ahsoka shot her Master a look that would have reduced lesser men to tears and while Anakin visibly shivered, he pressed on. "That's enough."

Rex had missed something. That was the only explanation. Something big. "What...what are you guys talking about?" 

"Anakin's passing on his genes," Ahsoka explained. "With Padme."

Fuck. Holy fucking shit. Rex's gaze caught Ahsoka's and somehow he was able to keep himself from calling her Master an _absolute fucking idiot_ in front of her underage ears. "Oh no." He stated instead. Anakin shifted awkwardly and Rex tore his gaze away from the commander to look his general in the eye and tell him how he really felt. "You're an idiot." And that was the PG version of what he wanted to call the man, a man he considered his best friend, for making such a terrible and stupid decision. "You're a colossal idiot. Kriff...what the fuck are you going to do about this? How are you going to make this up to Obi-Wan?...Does the 212th know?"

Ahsoka answered for her Master with the shake of her head, "No. Anakin's still got his boys. If the 212th knew they'd be gone." 

Anakin shot his apprentice a glare. Unfortunately, Ahsoka was beyond the point of caring. "Stop." Stop talking about his genitals. Stop talking about castration. It wasn't funny. The world was crashing down around them through Anakin's own doing and he didn't feel like joking about his balls anymore. His expression softened and he rubbed at the back of his neck, just looking for something to do with his hands to feel occupied. "He...didn't take it well. When we went to tell him..." Though that may have been related to the timing. They were going to tell Obi-Wan immediately, Anakin & Padme agreed to that, but then...then they couldn't think of what to say. It only really registered that they had been dicking around with their apologies (bad choice of words) for far too long when their unborn child, only a few weeks into gestation, decided that this was fucked up and forced them along. The second they knew, they agreed to tell Obi-Wan, and told him that very night. Kriff, even the baby was on Obi-Wan's side...

Smart baby. 

Rex wasn't impressed and snorted a reply, "Yeah, no shit." He paused, quickly realizing what he had just said to his commanding officer and added, "Sir."

At the moment, Anakin wasn't so concerned with formalities. "I want to be there for my children, I want to be there for Padme-"

"And Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked. 

"I love Obi-Wan," Anakin told them both, his voice cracking for a moment on his mate's name. "I want to do whatever I can to make this up for him, whatever I can to make him feel as loved as he is but-"

From across the gardens, a thunderous roar cried out, disseminating the uncomfortable but, relatively soft tension between the trio, " ** _SKYWALKER!_** " 

Anakin didn't even have time to turn his head to catch a glimpse at the mountain of a man charging towards him, completely red with anger and foaming at the mouth. Something hard and solid but definitely human barreled towards the Jedi, colliding into him and knocking the General flat on his back. Anakin cried out in pain, bashing his head back against the ground, " _Fuck_!"

Marshal Commander Cody straddled the Jedi, grabbed Anakin by the front of his robes and pulled him up so he was forcing the other to stare directly into his eyes while he screamed and spewed venom in his face. " ** _STAY DOWN! STAY THE FUCK DOWN!_** " Anakin did not get a chance to ask Cody what he meant when the commander's fist landed against his cheek and Anakin was flat against the ground again. Cody kept hitting him, kept screaming, but everything turned to static after the fourth or fifth punch. Ahsoka and Rex stood off to the side. They loved Anakin and he was still their friend but...well the universe had a way of dishing out karma. In this case, the universe was channeling itself through one pissed-off clone commander. 

Blood was pouring from Anakin's nose and one of his eyes was beginning to swell up. That was enough for Rex. With caution, he approached the pair and knelt down next to Anakin's head. "Hey," He said. "I would go and apologize to Obi-Wan after this." Whenever Cody decided he was through with Anakin, that was. Hard to tell when that would be. "Unless you want to get beaten down every day until he finally leaves your ass and I take Ahsoka up on her offer." 


End file.
